1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet bowl cleaning device and, more particularly, to a bottom-of-the-tank toilet bowl cleaning device which releases a metered quantity of cleaning composition each time the toilet is flushed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known toilet bowl cleaning devices fall into two broad categories. In the first category are devices which are secured to the side of the toilet tank. These devices release a regulated amount of cleaning composition, but require precise adjustment to work properly.
In the second category are toilet bowl cleaning devices which sit at the bottom of the toilet tank. These devices constantly release cleaning composition into the tank water, resulting in inefficient product usage. Furthermore, the concentration of the cleaning composition released into the toilet bowl will vary, creating an inconsistent product effect.
Other problems are associated with prior art toilet bowl cleaning devices. For example, the types of devices described above are subject to leakage of cleaning composition prior to use.